The nighmare of fashion
by Yu-gi-oh Nutter
Summary: Read the story and find out. Please Read and review!


Hello! I'm Yu-gi-ohNutter'solder sister! and Zoe(Yu-gi-ohNutter) gotdrowned. so I'm going to take over for awhile!

* * *

Story start!

Kaiba looked oddly at the camera that had been following him all day. In fact all week. Fed up with it, he went up to it and said right into it "You know, if you're gonna secretly video tape somebody, do it DISCRETELY."

He was ready to beat up the cameraman, smash the camera and burn the tape, when his brother dragged him off.

"Mokuba! That idiot's been following us everywhere! It's pissing me off!" Kaiba yelled.

"Seto, it's probably just some guy filming a documentary on you. You're very famous in case you don't know." Mokuba told him.

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief as his brother gave up, but still eyed the camera viciously. You'd think these people would be better at their job…

In the comforts of his home, Kaiba was sitting reading until he noticed a camera staring at him yet again. This one belonging to the sheeker model of Mokuba's video camera. Arching an eyebrow, Kaiba put down his book and looked at his brother oddly.

"Mokuba…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"An intrusion on my privacy."

"Just act natural nii-sama."

"Not trusting people for me is natural."

"Just relax nii-sama.."

Kaiba glared and put his hand over the lens.

"Hey!" Mokuba protested and then Kaiba's face was right in his.

"Mokuba do you know what happens to little children like you that don't listen to their guardians?" he said. "Get that THING out of my face! This is your first and last warning. Bring it to me again and you lose it!"

Mokuba whined before leaving with the camera. Kaiba stopped him before he left.

"And take that one you hid in the book shelf with you too!" he said. With a moan and a shuffle, the little boy was gone.

Kaiba sighed and sunk into his chair. What was going on…

"Okay this was the most footage I could get." Mokuba told a pair of people, male and female, dressed very fashionably.

Kaiba, in true Foaminian fashion, would've called them 'fuckin' moronic salves to their outer image.'

The two of them watched the footage, becoming more horrified with every piece of clothing Kaiba even wore. Even when he was wearing the exact same thing from two scenes ago.

"We see what you mean." The female said.

"It was a good thing you came to us." The male added.

"Don't worry, we'll help your brother." The female spoke again, patting Mokuba's shoulder reassuringly.

"You know, you don't have to give him 5000 American…we're billionaires after all…" Mokuba began.

"It's our policy! n.n"

"Yeah well, he's having a press conference in a couple days, so surprise him then okay. Ya know…when he's in front of tons of witnesses…witnesses that will testify against him if he kills me…"

Kaiba noticed Mokuba's stare at his purple coat that he was donning for this press conference. Usually Mokuba looks at it, gives it a disapproving stare, but one that knew he couldn't do anything about it. Now he was beaming at it, like one would at his worse enemy about to fall down a cliff into INSTANT DEATH!

Kaiba was too caught up thinking about Yuugi falling off said cliff to ask about it though.

Un-beknowst of what was to happen in the next couple of minutes, Kaiba stepped out looking like he had a stick shoved up his ass, (maybe he was pretending it was Jounouchi's stick...) and was ambushed by flashes of cameras. His eye twitched. The cameras…**/ twitch, twitch /**.

But nevertheless he walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I have come here to announce…I have discovered an equation for cold fu-"

"Hey!"

"What the?"

The fashionable morons came out from both sides, one on Kaiba's right, and another on the other side.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed.

"I'm Tracy!" the female began.

"And I'm Milton!" the male added.

"And we're from-"

As they got ready to strike a pose, Kaiba kicked over the podium, microphones and all to hopefully make the impact not as bad.

"HOW NOT TO DRESS!"

They then noticed a flash of purple as Kaiba ran, over the knocked over podium and through the crowds, almost reminding people of a scene from the Matrix…with purple.

"Hey! Get back here!" Tracy exclaimed.

Kaiba was desperately running for his life when something caught hold of his jacket causing him to fall back. He looked around with wide eyes to see what had grabbed his jacket had been his little brother.

"Let go Mokuba!" Kaiba demanded.

"Don't make me tie you up Nii-sama! I'll do it!" Mokuba exclaimed.

A determined Mokuba was just as scary as a determined Kaiba. The elder moaned remembering he was HIS brother after all.

"Okay! Everyone out! This press conference is over! Any fuckers that stay here…will be fed to the rapid rabies infested SQUIRRELS!" Kaiba yelled.

In few seconds everyone was gone.

"Mokuba what is this about?" Kaiba yelled angrily.

"Seto...I love you...but I hate your clothes. These people are here to help." Mokuba explained.

Kaiba looked at the two with his blue eyes. "Are you wearing a banana suit?" he asked Tracy.

"IT'S FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHIONABLE!"

"Right…"

"Does this skirt make me look fat?" Milton asked.

Kaiba shuddered.

"Just kidding, we had to figure out a way to sneak in and not be noticed." Tracy told him.

"Oh yes and the banana suite is very discrete. Very. Very much so indeed."

"I never said they were smart, just fashionable." Mokuba told him.

"But we got in here, so we must've outsmarted YOU Kaiba!"

Kaiba made strangling motions in the air. "It was a public press conference morons. Even that stupid, pathetic dog Jounouchi could've made it in here!"

"You have a puppy?"

"no."

"Anyways. Here's the deal Seto. You're going to go to New York for one week…" Mokuba began.

"And get killed?" Kaiba asked, (with possible hope in his voice).

"No."

"Mugged at least?"

"NO! You're going to get some more clothes and get some fashion advice! …and a hair cut!"

"YOU'RE the one who needs a hair cut!"

"I know but your the one that needs a manicure"

Once more Kaiba shuddered.

"Hey I have pictures of you in a dres-"Mokuba began, but his brother shut him up.

"Anyways, here's a Visa card. It has 5000 on it." Milton said, handing Kaiba the blue credit card.

"5000? That's Mokuba's daily allowance!"

"Which I probably won't be getting for a while…" Mokuba said. "…I WILL CHARGE YOU INTEREST!"

"No thanks, it's basically just a drop in a water bucket…"

"But you have to take it! It's our policy!" the fashionable duo said.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine….I'll get you Mokuba…"

(In New York)

Kaiba at the moment was running for his life trying to excape the cluches of the two fasion advicers.Who were trying to get him in a too-too and a speedo.

"You can't exsape!" one of them yelled while lasoing Kaiba and jumping on him.

"Get off of me you idiot!"

"You have beautiful eyes."

"What the?..."

"Get the makup kit Harry"

Then Kaiba started twiching and yelling "HELP HELP!"

* * *

Well Thats it for now. please read and reveiw! Bye bye. 


End file.
